


Fantasy Lost

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	Fantasy Lost

Mulder was sitting in his motel room alone, contemplating the past few weeks. After almost 15 years, he and Scully were back on the X-files together. Sometime he had to pinch himself to figure out if this was real life. 

So much had happened in the past 15 years. Tragedy, love, heartache, and loss had all been felt by both, but things finally seemed to be falling into a comfortable rhythm. 

Working with Scully again was the best part. The time they had spent apart had been almost unbearable to him. He let her walk away, he did not fight for her. He was angry at her. She was hurt by him. He watched her go and regretted it every day until they were reunited at the FBI. 

Things were not exactly where he had hoped they would be but he knew that would take time. They had a brief moment of indiscretion after the loss of Maggie. Scully had come to him in the following weeks seeking comfort, which he gave her willingly, but she was gone when he woke the next morning. That had been months ago. 

There had been a flirtatious nature to their partnership in recent weeks, some time spent together outside of the bureau, but they were still separated physically. 

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock from the adjoining door between their rooms. 

‘Are we really back to knocking before entering’ he thought to himself with a sigh, turning the knob. 

“Agent Scully, FBI” Scully announced flashing her badge in his face. 

“Scully what the…” Mulder trailed off glancing down at her body. She was wearing one of his white dress shirts, his tie, and what appeared to be nothing underneath. “…Scully” he was able to get out before his knees started to feel a little weak. “Are …are …are you ok?”

“Well that depends Mr. Mulder. I have it on good authority that you were found trespassing on private government property last night. Searching for …. alien embryos. Is this correct?”

It was correct. Last night around 1am he had pulled Scully out of bed to accompany him based on a cryptic email he had received from an un-named source.

“Yes, agent, that is correct.” 

“Well then I am afraid I am going to have to take you into custody.” Reaching into his breast pocket, Scully removed her set of cuffs. “Turn around please.” 

Mulder complied with her request as she pushed him closer towards the bed. She placed the cuff on one of his arms and then spun him around with her hands. She then had him sit on the side of the bed and locked the other cuff around the headboard. 

Mulder was absolutely speechless. He stared at her with his jaw open while she made her way to the foot of the bed and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, which she had been wearing.   
He thought he was going to die as she slowly undid each button to reveal a black lace bra. He hadn't seen Scully wear something like this in years. He realized that he was holding his breath and released it in a harsh woosh. 

After she undid the last button, the shirt which had hung to her knees, was fully open. ‘Holy shit’ he thought, still not able to form words. She is wearing matching panties and a garter belt. She knew how much he loved this type of sexy lingerie. When they had first started seeing each other romantically, he had purchased a few pairs for her that she would wear on special occasions but she had always scoffed never understanding spending so much money on something so uncomfortable which would be ripped off in no time. He told her that some of his fantasies involved her wearing one of her large overcoats and nothing but sexy underwear underneath. That was close to 10 years ago? How did she remember? 

“What’s the matter Mr. Mulder? You don't need a lawyer present to talk to me, do you?” She said as she climbed into the bed. “It’s just you, and I…” she said as she ran her hand up his left leg settling on his groin “…well, and this guy” she said giving him a squeeze.

Scully had never done anything like this with him before. He wasn't sure how to react. He was absolutely loving it but was afraid to show too much excitement for fear of scaring her off. Judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to scare easily. He reached down with his free hand grasping her hand that was stroking him through his boxers. 

“Hey now, none of that unless you want this to end in seconds.”

She smirked up at him “Not 38 anymore are we?” 

She hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down over legs tossing them to the side. Working her way back up his body she made sure to drag her breasts up the length of his legs. 

“My God, how have you stayed so beautiful all these years?” Mulder asked breathlessly. 

She took her finger placing it against his lips. “Shh” she said “None of that.” 

Reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt she began to pull it up and over his head. With his free hand released she paused. looking at the hand anchored to the bed. Mulder could tell that she hadn't thought this through and he knew she was thinking about how she should have undressed him BEOFRE chaining him to the bed post. She made a wrinkled facial expression. He found it adorable

“Screw it” she mumbled leaving the entire shirt at Mulder’s hand dangling down from the cuff. 

“Mr. Mulder” she said plainly, “I am going to give you very detailed instructions of what I’d like you to do. You obey them and nothing more.” She slid the panties down her legs leaving the garter belt attached and straddled his calves. Bending at her waist she lowered herself so that her head was right above his cock. “Don’t come yet” was all she said before devouring him with her mouth. She took his entire length in with one swipe but gagged a little. Easing herself up to the tip she used her tongue to swirl the head and flick the underside which she knew drove him crazy. She used to be able to take him fully into her mouth but it had been so long since she performed this act she had become a little rusty. Mulder didn't seem to notice.   
He was moving his hips around in little circles and using his free hand to pet her head being very careful not to press down or encourage her. She could feel him getting harder and harder underneath her assault and decided that if this continued, he would likely not make it to the final act. She released him and watched as his penis bobbed up to his abdomen almost glowing red.

“I am going to untie you now, but you still need to do what I say. Got it?”

He nodded enthusiastically. 

undoing the clasp of his bound hand she flung the forgotten t-shirt somewhere over near his boxers. Both of his hands flew up to her shoulders and began to draw tiny circles with his thumbs. Scully wiggled her way up his body until she was hovering right above his throbbing cock. Reaching down she glided him into her hot center and sunk her body until her ass met his thighs. 

“Gawwwwwwd” he croaked “Scully, I forgot how incredible this was.”

“Shhh” she said to him again as she started to bounce her body up and down against his. 

It wasn't going to take her very much to finish. She had been worked up this whole case. Last night, when Mulder had dragged her out of bed to go chasing some phantom source she had become invigorated. This was the life she remembered before the dark times. Sure there had been pain and loss from a very early stage of the X-files but compared to the pain and loss they had experienced during Mulder’s disappearance and subsequent events, everything preceding felt less depressing. She missed chasing Mulder through the darkness, she missed putting him in his place, the intellectual sex they had shared for so many years. Then there was, of course, the intense passionate sex they had shared for those few months before the dark times. 

That was how this case had made her feel, passionate. She had been horny for Mulder all day. It had been the first time in years that she felt so sexually charged. He hadn't even done anything particularly arousing. Just his presence, his vigor for the case. She had paced around her motel room for an hour before deciding to act on her urges. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to fight, she just wanted to screw Mulder’s brains out. So thats what she did. 

She had remembered pillow talk from a lost time, when she and Mulder first began sleeping together. He had told her that one of his fantasies was her coming into his hotel room during a case. His version included the power going out and mosquito bites by candle light but she figured this way would suffice. 

He used to buy her lacy underwear for birthdays and valentines day. Usually twirling it around his fingers and wagging an eyebrow. She never understood the fascination with a garment that COVERS the one area men were so desperate to seek entrance to. 

She was sure she did not need to dress this sex up with anything more than what it was, but it just seemed…sexier that way, less tension, more lust. She had gone to Mulder after the death of her mother, and in a moment of weakness began to kiss him which ultimately lead to frantic, sloppy, comfort sex that had only left her feeling guilty. She had escaped his place early that morning and cried the whole way home. 

There would be no crying tonight she had told herself before knocking on Mulder’s door. 

‘My god was this worth it’ she thought.

Mulder began to use the palms of his hands to reach up and cup her breasts, running his thumb over the hard peaks of her nipples through the lacy bra. 

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah” she whispered throwing her head back and arching her body. 

This position gave mulder full access to her entire front and he began to slowly trail his hands down until he found her clit. He began to rub her, sensing that she was close. 

“Is this ok?” 

Her screams and thrusts were answer enough for him. She began to buck wildly as she came around him and he followed close behind. 

She collapsed down on him panting. He made long strokes down her back with his hands until her breathing pattern returned to normal. 

The room was suddenly cool. The air had kicked on at some point and their evaporating sweat had caused Scully to start to shiver. 

She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. Not saying a word, she padded towards the door to her room. 

“Scully?” Mulder questioned. She stopped but did not turn around. 

“Please, Scully, don't leave” he pleaded. 

“Mulder, I have to go. I have to get dressed, I have to get out of this ridiculously uncomfortably outfit, we have an early flight, I have to go.”

Mulder was immediately off the bed and at her side. She would not look up from the ground, but she turned to face him. He put his hands on her chin and raised her head so that he could see her face. He could see tears welling behind her eyes and ran his thumbs over her cheeks to catch them before they fell. 

“Scully, you didn't have to…”

“I know. I wanted to, and now I want to leave.”

“Do you?” He asked taking his hands from her face and sliding them down to the clasp of the bra. Undoing the clasp, he could hear a sigh of relief when the extremely tight garment was no longer binding her.

She did not move. 

He bent to his knees doing the same with the garter and hoes she was wearing until she stood there as naked as him. 

He stood up wrapping her body with his arms trying to warm her. 

“Scully, please stay with me tonight.”

She looked up at him and started to push herself from his grip. 

“I don’t know if that is a good idea, Mulder. It will lead to so many questions, things I don't know if we are ready to get into right now” she said using a finger to swipe away her own tear. 

“Maybe those are questions that need to be answered” he said softly.

“It’s not a good idea.”

“Give me one reason why not” he said softly kissing her forehead.

Scully looked at him with a blank face. She couldn't think of any good reason. She was trying so hard to think of a reason that didn't sound trite or fake. There weren't any. 

“Ok Mulder, but only for tonight.” She knew it was a lie. She allowed him to take her hand and pull her towards the bed. Pulling down the covers he tucked her in and then climbed in behind her kissing the top of her head. 

After a few moments of silence Mulder spoke. 

“So what brought on this hefty dose of sexual expression?” He immediately cringed upon asking. He didn't know what else to say. 

“Well, I remembered a list of fantasies given to me at one point that were never really acted on.”

“I’ve got all the fantasy I need right here” he said squeezing her tightly. He knew it was a cheesy line, he didn't care. “Although, Scully, you never read me my rights, so I think I get off scot-free.”

She let out a small chuckle. “Good point.” 

There were a few minutes of silence when Scully said “Thank you, Mulder. Thank you for not judging me. For not pushing me, for what you did after my mom…” she took in a breath and released it “I want this back, what we have, you and me. I just want to do it right and I think we have gone about it all wrong. But you, you have been patient with me. You’ve made me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place.”

She turned her body around so that she was facing him. She could see a bit of dampness in his eyes as he brought his lips to the tip of her nose and softly kissed her. “I love you, Scully. I never stopped.”

“Neither did I, Mulder. Neither did I.”


End file.
